ThatAccident
by myumyuneko
Summary: What was an accident turned into a beautiful thing...Joey x Ross.


**Warnings: **_This story contains male on male, sexual situations. Language, and maybe possible violence later._

**Disclaimer:**_ I do NOT own anything at all, so please don't sue or-'flag me' whatever flagging someone means anyways, because there really is no reason for it._

**Author's Note: **_It has come to my attention that-Out of all of the FanFictions related to Friends sadly do not have and Joey X Ross! I find that to be pretty sad because I could really see them together! Especially, since I could __defiantly see Ross as the submissive type. Chandler-Well. He's just not very attractive to me. Joey is-in my opinion, HOT. Ross on the other hand, is incredibly adorable! Well, I think so anyways..Thanks for reading, review and Enjoy!_

_#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#  
_

_"Joey, JOEY! It's going to be okay, really! I'm sure you'll get the part." Joey paused his pacing and looked over at his friend Ross. Immediately, he had to look away from him. He always couldn't ever look at Ross for to long. He wasn't really sure why though, he just could never. It was hard to look him in the eye sometimes._

_"Joey?" Closing his eyes, he resumed pacing back and forth, he heard a sigh release from Ross's kissable lips...Wait a minute! Kissable? Since when had he started looking at his best friend in that way? "Well while your pacing Joey, I think I'm going to go take a shower, is that okay?" Joey bit the side of his cheek and nodded. "If you absolutely have to use the bathroom then please, PLEASE! Do not flush the toilet!"_

_Joey chuckled, turning to wink at Ross. "No promises!" He sang, Ross in turn simply rolled his eyes-not even dignifying a response. _

_In the bathroom, Ross turned the water on to nearly scalding, just how he liked it, very hot water. He slid off his green sweatshirt and his plain old blue jeans he'd had for about-two t'ah three years now. Lastly, his boxers were dropped and left on the floor while he stepped into the Shower._

_Ross ran his hands through his hair, soaking it; letting the hot water slowly cascade down his slender; somewhat toned body. Closing his eyes and letting out a relaxed sigh. He grabbed the shampoo, and conditioner, putting them both on and lathering it into his soft, wet locks of hair._

_Ross, still wet, peeked his head out and looked for a towel. He groaned though, when he was not able to find one. "Joey!" Ross yelled over the water. "Yeah?" His friend called back. "Can you grab me a towel and bring it in here?" _

_When Joey heard this, he nearly fell where he was! Had Ross really just asked him to bring him a towel? His face turned red and he grabbed one. Taking a deep breath and walking inside the bathroom. Turning his head while he handed him the towel. But Ross wasn't really looking either, and he blindly grabbed Joey's arm instead of grabbing the towel. When Ross pulled, he was pulling on Joey's arm. He tugged hard enough for Joey to fall in and on Ross!_

_Ross gasped, looking up at Joey with wide eyes._

_It was like something was possessing him and he leaned down, kissing Ross on his lip; eyes closing. Ross froze for a moment before he started kissing Joey back, his arms wrapping around Joey's back, pulling him closer at the same time Joey struggled to get his wet clothes off of his body._

_There was no words, and there didn't need to be any, once Joey's clothes where off and thrown out the shower, they're hands explored each other. Hungry, and passionate. Joey was quick to enter inside of Ross raw with very little preparing given for Ross, whose hole had been left untouched until now. Ross's loud moans filled the whole apartment._

_Joey used Ross's shoulders for sport thrusting into Ross hard and fast, grunting with every time he entered him. Ross panted and moaned, he face flushed a deep, adorable red color. Joey nearly came just from looking at his face-he was building up and in the heat of the moment he grabbed Ross's neglected member and started furiously pumping it._

_The action caused Ross's pleasure to excellerate to a whole new level. His brown curls, which had grown a little, touched the middle of his nose. His breathing came out fairly ragged. Joey leaned over to lick at Ross's ear lobe and one whisper of, "Just-cum for me..." Sent him over the edge. Ross came and not to long after that Joey found it hard to resist cumming. He thrusts harder once more into him before Joey filled Ross's hole with his cum. _

_Ross though, even with his hole still twitching from both pleasure and pain-he pulled himself over to Joey's limp member and stroked it until it was hard again. Joey gasping, looked down and his eyebrows rose when he saw Ross pull his pouty lips around his tip and give him an experimental lick across the slit._

_Joey's head hit the back of the bathroom's tiles, driven wild by just the small lick. Ross, smiling now pushed his mouth down. His talented tongue swirled around Joey length and skillfully licked along Joey's most sensitive vein. _

_Now he was bobbing his head up and down at a moderate pace, he'd only managed to take in half of Joey, soon changing that though by taking control of his gag reflex and consuming nearly all of Joey. What he still could not get, his right hand got. His left hand meanwhile was preoccupied with gently fondling Joey's balls. Thumb running gently along._

_Joey panted, roaring out Ross's name when he came again, but this time into Ross's mouth, who eagerly swallowed and licked it dry..._

**End Author's note: **_I will continue this story if I get positive not negative reviews...__  
_


End file.
